


Needy

by snibnoom



Series: Filled Prompts [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Prompt: “Baby, you’re not a bother.”“I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”





	Needy

Moonbin needs one thing: Eunwoo. Sometimes, though, he thinks his clinginess is annoying. Like now, for example. Eunwoo has been standing in the room for half a minute, staring at Moonbin. He knows this because he’s been watching Eunwoo watching him through his eyelashes. Moonbin does his best job at pretending to casually wake up, rubbing his eyes and arching his back. Eunwoo buys it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Moonbin shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ll move beds so you can sleep.”

“You don’t have—”

Moonbin is already moving, removing the thin blanket from his body and standing up. “I know it’s probably annoying to come home after every day when you have a lot of stuff to do, just to find a boy in your bunk.” He laughs a little.

“Moonbin, that’s not—”

“It’s probably a bother to crawl over me every night, too. I’ll stop doing it, okay?”

“Baby,” Eunwoo says, and he says it so softly that Moonbin stops climbing up the ladder to the top bunk. “You’re not a bother.”

“I’m too needy,” Moonbin counters. “You don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve to be bothered all the time by my clinginess.”

“But I like your clinginess.”

Moonbin steps down the ladder and faces Eunwoo. “You mean it?”

“When have I ever said something that I _don’t_ mean?”

That’s all it takes. Moonbin smiles, his eyes pressing into tiny crescents. “Thank you, Eunwoo.” He wraps his arms around Eunwoo’s waist and pulls him into his chest. Eunwoo makes a startled noise, but quickly returns the hug. Moonbin presses his face into Eunwoo’s neck. It’s a good feeling when a person feels needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here's another prompt I filled. If you have any prompt ideas, leave them in the comments below! You should also come talk to me on my [blog](http://snibnoom.tumblr.com/) if you have a tumblr.


End file.
